Ebony & Ivory
by pervy-hamster
Summary: Hinata, a girl who has been constantly raped by her father; has finally decided to take action and kill him. She leaves konoha and goes to the sound and vows to never let a man hurt her or make her cry. Well maybe except for Sasuke Uchiha that is.
1. Tragedies are the Best Treatment

**new story yay!!**

_'Rage's voice'_

**Hinata's thoughts**

**_Rage's thoughts_**

**on with the story!!**

* * *

**Ebony & Ivory**

**Chapter: 1 – Tragedies are the Best Treatment for Rage and Depression**

"**TWO, FOUR, EIGHT, SIXTEEN, THIRTY TWO, SIXTY FOUR, ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EIGHT!!**" The ivory eyed heiress shouted all over the training field demolishing training dummies one after one. This was her 32nd one and she was still going. It was practically splinters when she had finished. She hid her tears well with her bangs. She didn't want to be attacked by her father once more. How she hated herself for knowing no one would believe her even if she tried to tell. She knew she couldn't fight against the Hyuuga clan leader. He was too powerful for her. She still remembered the screams everyone in the compound heard night after night. Those screams were always hers. She cried more and more remembering how she had wanted to save herself for marriage but could not since her sinister father had taken her. The whole clan knew, but no one would speak of it. He was royalty and they knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. She looked at her hands bleeding from all the splinters and something inside of her had changed.

"_Hina-hime…_" a dark but lovely voice chimed in her head. She wept and felt a strong wind blow making her shiver. "_Look at what you have done to us…please don't hurt yourself knowing that the pain in your heart is bigger. Look at what that retched man has done to you…" the voice hissed. "Why have you blocked me away from you? Do you know how much worse your problem is now? Remember that innocent girl that used to try her best to be a good kunoichi if not the best. That man raped you Hina-hime. I know your pain. Just let the rage take you. It will give you the will to overpower him. Please Hina-hime, if you don't stop him…no one will._" The voice started to have hatred in every word she said.

"Not even that Naruto…how long have you waited for him to save you? And when has he tried? Why do you believe he will one day love you? You know how much he is possibly in love with that pink haired girl." Everything that the voice had said had hit Hinata like a pile of brick she hated that she knew everything was true. Since she was 14 he had taken her and forced her to be with him. He then threw her on the floor and hit her. It had been like that for 2 years and Hinata until now had felt anger take her. She didn't want it to be true. She turned around and saw Neji come with a hurt look on his face. "Hinata-sama…I'm sorry." He said walking up to his cousin. "Neji-niisan it's alright it not your fault its mine...f-for being weak." She told him with a miserable smile. _"You know that is not true Hina-hime. It's neither his or yours. It's no one but that cynical man who calls himself your father."_

"Your father requests you." He said looking at the wet ground. "Neji-niisan, please hug Me." she said getting close to with tears in her eyes. He smiled, a very small smile and wrapped his arms around her letting her sob on his chest. "Neji-niisan…why? Why is it that I have to have this man doing this to me?" she said through sobs. He held her and let a tear slip. He loved Hinata like if she was his sister, and to see her so hurt made him hurt. He wished it would have been different. He wished he could have done anything to save her but he knew it was too late. She let go and so did he. They walked together till they were at the entrance of the compound. "Thank you Neji." She said giving him a light kiss on the cheek before disappearing into a room. Hanabi felt tears slide down her cheeks. It was so wrong to be so sinister to a daughter who had wanted to prove herself to anyone. She felt Neji put his hand on her shoulder.

"One day this will all be just a past experience, Hanabi-sama. I wish it will cross Hinata-sama's mind to leave before matters get worse." "Ne Neji-san, how come you know what im thinking about?"Hanabi asked looking at Neji with a very suspicious look. "Call it sibling intuition, or cousin intuition. But all I know is that we are thinking about the same things." "Neji you are so gay."Hanabi said frowning. Neji just rolled his eyes and took her to another room so they wouldn't hear any of their beloved Hinata's cries.

Hinata lay on the floor, tears in her eyes; looking at the man that was her father. He had a kunai with him and he had a grim look. "Stand up, and discard yourself from those filthy rags." He said getting close to her. "Please father…I beg you please don't do this." She said closing her eyes. He smirked and ripped her clothes. "You will obey me for I am your father, and because if you chose not to I will not be merciless." He grabbed the kunai and cut Hinata's cheek. Hinata winced and saw her blood go down her face. It made her feel crazy all of a sudden. She touched her cheek and looked at the blood on her fingers she glared at her hand and then looked into to her father's eyes. They had no emotion in them. She felt him rip her clothes more barring her beautiful creamy skin.

She blushed as her sweater fell to the floor. Why couldn't he love her like Hanabi? Why did he hate her so? "_Hina-hime…please listen to my words from before, no one will save you. You're not one of those beautiful princesses in fairy tales; you're a ninja. You're supposed to save yourself. Please, do not make your cousin or sister go through one of those sleepless nights. Let your rage consume you, it is the only way to find true courage and the only way to show this man that he will pay for all those years of you being rapped. Let this depression turn into rage and complete utter hatred._" Hinata laid on her back listening to all the words the voice had said. As she was about to be raped by her father one more time, she wouldn't allow it any more. She looked at the man and glared at him as more tears came out.

"Open your legs." He said not noticing her glare. Hinata hesitated but glared at him not obeying his command. "I said open your legs!" he glared at her and she glared back causing the man to tense a bit. "No." "What did you say?" he asked getting his kunai ready. Hinata stopped crying and glared at him so intensely that Hiashi was shocked at how strong it was. "I said no. I won't open my legs to you anymore. I won't allow you to rape me ever again!" she said punching him. He looked shocked and angry at the same time. It was hard to explain. The once timid and quiet Hinata had punched him. "You bitch" he said before aiming his kunai at her face which she her with her left hand. She winced at the pain but smirked when she saw the blood come out. She didn't know why but that crimson color turned her on. She was about to attack Hiashi when suddenly Neji came in between. "Hinata-sama please stop." Hinata pondered a bit and then walked away with a huge grin on her face.

"Don't worry Neji-nii I won't hurt him…yet. But if I return and hear that he has done something to Hanabi I will kill him." Hiashi chuckled. "You kill me. Please, don't make me laugh." "I will be out of this mansion for sometime Hiashi. I will kill you but first I need the proper training. And don't under estimate me Hiashi." She said glaring at him with glowing ivory eyes. Her tinted lavender colored eyes were gone and they were replaced by the cold Hyuuga eyes. The glare frightened Hiashi. It wasn't just any glare. It was the Hyuuga glare, a glare so intense and so intimidating that only the Uchiha's could match it. Hinata had gone to her room and had put on her regular attire and stuffed her bag with weapons. 

It was night already and no one was around. She had bandaged up her wound and had hid it with her sleeve.

**Am I doing the right thing? Should I turn back instead?**

_**Hina-hime, don't do that or you will pay the consequence. You are doing this for the better.**_

**How is this better?**

_**You'll be able to kill the man that had killed your mother and had despised you for so long.**_

Hinata's eyes widened as she kept on walking. She didn't even know where she was going but it seemed her body did. She stared at the moon and felt a tear drop. She still remembered the day when her mother had died. Her father had beaten her mother badly and she was just days away from having Hanabi. She started to give birth a few minutes later. It was either her or Hanabi. And of course father chose Hanabi. Why was it that her father treated her like this? She looked at the calm Konoha everyone sleeping except for some couples. Some greeted her but she ignored them. She was at the gates that separated Konoha from the woods and other towns. "Neji please stop following me. I want to leave in peace and calmness. I don't want to hurt anyone, well other than Hiashi." She said not even looking at him. "Hinata-sama, there are other ways to solve this other then killing him. I know that Naruto will find out and he will make Hiashi pay." He insisted. He didn't want his cousin to get hurt or killed. She chuckled a bit but still didn't look at him.

"Please Neji; we both know he won't find out until someone tells him. And he might not even believe. And I bet he'll be too busy with Sakura to worry about me…his friend." She said tears streaming down her face. When she suddenly turned around and grinned. "I can't depend on Naruto all the time. And I want to show him and the others I'm not a weakling. I honestly think, his stupidity is the cutest and the funniest thing ever. He knows when someone is smiling a fake smile, but not when I do. He always thinks I'm happy." She smiled and wiped her tears. "Please don't tell anyone till tomorrow when I know I'll be far away from Konoha. And please take care of Hanabi and yourself." Neji looked at his smiling cousin and how her eyes had changed back to their lavender selves. "Hinata-sama, might I ask where you will go?" Hinata giggled and adjusted her bag. "Sorry Neji but I can't tell you that, I don't even know where to go." She said before leaving her cousin and jumping on a tree.

Hinata walked for hours until she found a small ghost town. She walked inside a house and sat on the floor. "_Hina-hime, you will need energy to keep going on with your journey. It will be some time till we reach the sound, where we will seek a good sensei to teach us how to be powerful. I'm sure you have an idea of who I'm talking about._" The voice in her head said. Somehow this voice calmed her and at the same time made her feel a sensation she's never felt before, just like when she saw the blood on her hand. She smiled in her sleep and began to drift away to slumber. She awoke a few hours later and began to walk again. She walked in towns she had never been to before getting a bit of water on her way. She had finally made it to the sound where she started a small fire in the woods. She sat on a rock and watched the fire dance. She heard footsteps and activated her Byakugan. She saw a figure walk towards her with a robe covering them. She stood up and walked towards the figure that had stopped walking.

"So what brings you to the sound? Not that it's a bad thing, but I just can't imagine a girl from a royal family coming on a mission all by herself to the sound. Especially when she is so weak and helpless." The figure hissed as Hinata stood a few feet away from him. "Please, I know you know who I am. And I know who you are. I just needed to look for a good master to teach me how to become powerful. I need to kill someone. Will you teach me everything you know?" she asked bowing down to the man in front of her. "What a polite girl and smart too, and very beautiful. I remember you searching with team leaf for Sasuke. I do recall you seeming more…how do you say…sweet. Seems something must have made you change very quickly. I suppose you could become my apprentice, as long as you serve me and do as I say." He said petting her head like a dog.

"I will master. I will do as you say." The man smirked and started walking away with Hinata following. "You will call me Kabuto-sama and you will wear what I tell you to wear. I don't really want leaf infested clothes in my lair." Hinata nodded and walked behind the man. "Oh and Hinata-san, you will help me find Sasuke-kun before the leaf does. I want him to pay for what he did to Orochimaru-sama and for the way he treated me." Kabuto said taking off the hood of his maroon robe revealing a man with long black hair and white skin as well as light tan skin. "I see Orochimaru has already taken 75 of your body." Hinata said still not deactivating her Byakugan. Her eyes were ivory again making her face seem emotionless. Kabuto chuckled and led Hinata to a mansion like places hidden in the woods far from any town or village. "Yes he has but, he won't ever control my whole body." He said before going inside the mansion. Hinata looked at the yellow snake eyes gleaming at her. "Today will be your first day of training. I hope you don't die so soon." He said heading back outside with Hinata's shocked face. "my dear you didn't think it would be that easy to be my apprentice, did you?" Hinata smirked. "Of course not Kabuto-sama I have been dying for a good challenge." And thats when the ever so sweet Hinata had vowed to herself to never cry and to never let a man hurt her ever again.

* * *

**Okay well my new story is inspired by "the snakes heiress" a very nice story. I didnt want it to seem the same kind of story so I changed a lot of things. I hope you like it, and please review for a 13 year olds self-esteem. :)**.


	2. Hard Work Pays Off Sooner Or Later

**yaay new chapter!!** **yeah well lets see. my excuse for being so late to update...writers block and new hairdo me embarrassing my old crush that i like again my best friend/love/crush is all of a sudden talking to me, after like 2 weeks and 4 days of not even glancing at me. the ho's that ride my bus are getting on my nerves because my ex is flirting with them and with me and my friend. its just the stress of middle school which i feel much better in.** **and i think im turning either punk or emo. well anyways lets go to the story!!  
**

* * *

_**Ebony & Ivory**_

_**Chapter: 2 – Hard Work Pays Off Sooner Or Later**_

"Get ready because you're in for a fight!" Kabuto shouted before sending snakes from his arms. Hinata ducked both snakes that had poison dripping from their fangs. Hinata threw two shuriken before making hand signals. "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Hinata shouted sending a large spinning pillar of water towards Kabuto who got caught but disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Where did he go?!' Hinata looked around till she heard Kabuto shout. "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" a large ball of fire appeared and Hinata barely dodged it burning her sweater a bit. 'Damn he wasn't kidding. Man I'll definitely lose! What do I do?' Hinata heard the voice speak in a whisper but understood what it said.

"So are you ready to give up because I doubt any attack you throw at me will have any effect."Kabuto said seeing Hinata stand still not seeing the evil smirk on her face. Hinata then started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Kabuto asked eyeing Hinata suspiciously. "This. Hakke Kuushou!"She shouted her eyes a piercing white making Kabuto twitch a bit before being knocked out by a gust of air. He stood up and grinned an evil grin. "Seems you know a lot of Hyuuga techniques at a young age." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes my cousin taught them to me without my family knowing. It was sort of forbidden for me to know them." Hinata glared at the sky which was turning dark from rain clouds forming. "Well let's see how powerful they are." He said before throwing needles at Hinata. "Hakke Shou Kaiten." Hinata whispered before spinning like a top. Making the needles go in every direction.

Kabuto clapped while Hinata started to stop. "You're very good for a Konoha kunoichi." He said before running towards Hinata who started to run towards Kabuto with her Jyuuken ready. Kabuto got out a kunai and hit Hinata's left shoulder while Hinata hit his ribs. Hinata winced at the pain. "Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou." She whispered hitting Kabuto. "TWO, FOUR, EIGHT, SIXTEEN, THRITYTWO, SIXTY FOUR, ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EIGHT!!" She screamed making birds fly away from the trees.

A white chakra started to emit from Hinata's body as she panted and her eyes glowed. She had a scowl on her face. Kabuto was amazed of how much chakra was emitting from her. "Prepare to die." She said before running towards him with full speed punching Kabuto and Jyuuken his stomach. "Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" she screamed sending the water in a dragon form towards him, which hit him and threw him to a tree. The rain making Hinata feel dizzy making her faint from low chakra.

"Well looks like you have potential. I guess I can take you with Me." he said before picking Hinata up and taking her inside the compound. "Yes you'll be of good use for me, you and that rare chakra. You'll help me kill Uchiha Sasuke and gain his sharingan and combine it with your Byakugan. Yes I will make you powerful and gain your trust, as well as get revenge from your family. You'll help me destroy Konoha and gain the power that Orochimaru could never gain. And you can be my little helper. You will help me to destroy the Uchiha inside and out." He said laughing as he walked with Hinata inside; her left shoulder glowing a light lavender color. Hinata stirring in her deep sleep not even noticing Kabuto making hand seals. "Juin Jutsu." Biting her glowing shoulder making her scream with pain. The cursed seal appearing with a design of fire swirling in a circle. "Kabuto-sama why does my head feel light?" "Don't worry my dear; it will all be over soon." He said with an evil grin planted on his face.

**_MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE-_**

"Sasuke where are we supposed to go?" Juugo asked. Sasuke glanced at Karin and Suigetsu who were recovering from their wounds from fighting with the eight tailed demon. "We are to go to Konoha after you recover."Sasuke said glaring at the floor. "But until then I need to go to Orochimaru's lair to get a special chemical to return Suigetsu to perfect health." Suigetsu who was in a tank of water frowned. "What are you talking about, Im in perfect health. I don't need anything!" Karin sighed. "Suigetsu you're not in perfect health. Neither am I. I lost too much chakra in that fight and I can't sense chakra anymore. Sasuke needs something's to make sure we are good enough to help." She walked over to Juugo who was sitting on a chair. "When I return, we will make plans to destroy Konoha; whether Akatsuki likes it or not." he grabbed his katana and headed out the room. Outside it rained and lightning pierced the gray sky with a loud cracking noise. He activated his sharingan and glared at the sky as he made Chidori with his left hand. 'I'll kill every person in Konoha to get revenge for you Itachi. They will pay for what they made you do.'

He leapt from tree to tree in the rain glaring hoping that Kabuto was there to greet him. He was sure to kill Kabuto after he finds the items he needed. 'I'll never make a bond with anyone other than my team. They are the only ones who understand; Even though they remind me of my pitiful team in Konoha. Should I still call them my team; they are not worthy to be on the same team as me. Im sure they'll be surprised when they see me. Probably the dope will think I've come back for good. And I bet Sakura will scream with delight that I've returned and will tell me a stupid story about how much she missed me, how much she loves me. Tch, she doesn't know the meaning of love. And Kakashi will just be his old self and will be suspicious of me and then he'll be the one to say "I knew he was still evil" I can't wait to make a visit to Konoha.' He smirked as he made his way to the sound where he was sure to be welcomed as the new Hokage.

_**IN KONOHA-**_

"Sure is raining hard today don't you think Sakura?"Tsunade asked her student as she stared out the window. "Huh oh yes Tsunade-sama. It is such weather on such a happy and sad day."Sakura whispered. "Is something bothering you?"Tsunade asked as she saw Sakura's eyes water. "Tsunade-sama today is the day that Sasuke went to the sound. It's also the day when I learned to treasure Naruto." she said as she sobbed. "Sakura, are you still in love with Sasuke? Or were you wrong when you said you loved him?"Tsunade asked plainly not looking at Sakura but at her papers. Sakura bit her lip and hugged herself. "I don't know yet Tsunade-sama. He was my first crush and my feelings grew as I learned more about him, I was sure it was love but now…im not sure. I started to have feelings for Naruto and since he left I've felt lonely. My heart races when I think about him. I don't know what I feel for either of them." She admitted. Tsunade smiled.

"Are you sure it wasn't just admiration for Sasuke?" she asked. Lightning cracked making both jump as Shizune opened the door. "Tsunade-sama, I have urgent news!" "What is it?"Tsunade asked her assistant. "Uzumaki Naruto has returned."Shizune said interrupted by a sigh of relief from Tsunade. "That's not all. Hyuuga Neji has informed me that Hyuuga Hinata has left the village…and has vowed to return and kill Hyuuga Hiashi!"She shouted as lightning cracked outside. Making Tsunade's and Sakura's shocked faces glow. "W-what?!"Tsunade and Sakura shouted.

"I-its true I sent ANBU to check and they found no trace of her. Hyuuga Hinata is a missing ninja."Shizune said. "I-it can't be Hinata…why would she want to kill her father?"Sakura asked as Tsunade was still from shock. "We don't know. All we know is that she punched him and he cut her left hand with a kunai and she vowed to kill him one day. Tsunade-sama what should we do?" Shizune asked with concern. "I-I don't know. Are you sure Shizune? Are you sure about her vow? About her leaving on purpose? Are you sure she wasn't threatened or that she just ran away?" Tsunade asked. "We have checked the whole village and have asked the whole clan branch and main. No trace of her being threatened or running away. We don't know the cause of the fight either. No one would really reveal what happened."

"Wow. I can't believe it. She seemed so kind. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. She seemed so in love with the world so in love with…Naruto. She was so kind to him. I cant believe she would do something so similar to Sasuke. Where is Naruto Shizune?!" Tsunade asked. "h-he was at the gates when they informed me." and just when she said that Naruto came in the door with a look of shock and sadness. "N-Naruto?"Sakura stared at her friend who looked pale. He ran out the door with Sakura following him. He ran into the Hyuuga compound and barged in following Neji. "Neji, Is it true? Where's Hinata's room?!" he asked his eyes turning crimson. "It's right there." He said pointing to a white door. Naruto ran into the room to see everything a mess clothes everywhere. Scrolls on the floor. Her team picture facing down. "h-Hinata, why?"He said looking at her team picture. "Hinata! Why would you leave?! I had enough of not being able to bring Sasuke back and now you leave too?!" he shouted.

"Naruto…she's gone. We'll bring her back one day. Hinata's not evil. She's a kind person. Im sure it's just a phase, she'll return some day." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "S-Sakura-chan, today's the anniversary of when Sasuke left and its now the day Hinata left as well." He said not looking at her but the photo. Sakura frowned. "We'll bring them both back. Hinata was my friend as well. Not as good as Ino but she was still my friend." Naruto chuckled. "I hope we can bring them back soon. "Sakura-chan did you guys figure out what the code that Ero-senin (sp?) left means?" he said changing the subject. "Were still working on it." She said smiling. "If you are finished I advise you to leave at once." Hiashi said. The two glared at him and he glared back.

"You're always the reason why Hinata feels like trash." He said to Hiashi. "Ah yes and you're always the person that gives her fake hope of one day being loved. You're the person who was so dense to not figure out she was in love with you." Hiashi said to Naruto as he and Sakura passed. Naruto glared at him and felt tears run down his cheek. "Naruto you should go home and rest. It's so cold out here you might catch a cold." She said as they walked in the middle of town. "Yeah, Thanks Sakura-chan." He said not once looking at her. "Naruto why don't you look at me anymore?" she whispered as he left. Her tears running down her face she was glad it was raining she would feel embarrassed to come back to the Hokage tower with tears.

* * *

**yeah so how you like it? please review!! i'll update whenever i can. bye!! :D  
**


	3. Heart Ache Is Such A Pity

**omg its been so long and i give you such a small chapter! i feel so evil doing this. well i hope you like it. and i need to know what age the characters should be. anywho the delay was for one reason alone...twilight. i had become addicted as well as my friends and it is a real shame that i was so greedy and reading something i like while my readers did not read my stories. well i am terribly sorry. but i also only have one hour to be on the computer since i recently have gotten glasses, my mom wants me shorter time on the computer. i have become addicted to vampire manga and stories its so weird. well i hope i'll be able to update tomorow, probably not but i'll try. i know i promised a longer story but trust me if i would have gone on it would have been crappy( or crappier so i rushed at night to finish). it doesnt really cover much except the feelings of three of the main characters.**

**_'its the voice in hinata's head speaking.'_  
**

**

* * *

Ebony & Ivory**

**Chapter 3: Heart Ache Is Such A Pity**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE SOUND VILLAGE-**

"My you sure are a powerful girl. Usually the girls would scream of death till they die. You sure have kept your power hidden." Kabuto said with a smug look on his face. Hinata smiled a smile that held no emotion it was almost fake. "My father never thought that. I was always weak to him." She replied her skin glowing a ghostly pale, her eyes a milky white.

"I understand how you must feel. Orochimaru-sama never felt I was powerful enough to be his capsule he just kept me to treat peoples wounds. He was a sort of father figure to me. Cruel, but still someone that had raised me from a young age." Hinata nodded only once and got to her feet.

"Surely he would have been a better father to me then my own." She wobbled a bit before gaining her balance. Kabuto smirked and cupped her chin. "I see you're ready to start my dear." a malicious look on his face. "Yes, Kabuto-sama." She replied with a faint whisper.

"Well then your first challenge will be to show me what your chakra nature is. You will make up a Jutsu that will be your most deadly weapon. You can get a weapon if you please, but it will take longer." He said. "Don't worry im a fast learner." Hinata said removing his hand from her chin making him chuckle. "You sure are feisty. Well let us begin by riding you of those rags. They smell like Konoha. Come I will get a maid to search for clothes." He said heading for a door.

"There are other people here as well?" she asked with slight interest. "Yes they used to be Orochimaru-sama's old servants. If they try something feel free to kill them." He said waving and heading out. Hinata sat on the floor and hid her eyes with her bangs. **_"My dear hime this is very good. Don't feel bad you will become very powerful and get revenge."_** The bittersweet voice told her. _**"It will all be over soon."**_ At those words Hinata slowly drifted to sleep.

"It will all be over soon." The words swirled in her head as thoughts ran back about her friends, her teams, her sister and Neji, and especially Naruto. 'I never thought of how he would feel. Would he feel disgusted? Betrayed? Or would he not care?' the questions remain unanswered. 'Naruto.' A single tear fell down her face as she slept a dreamless sleep.

**IN KONOHA-**

Sakura ran inside the Hokage tower soaking from the rain. She could feel her tears run down but could do nothing to stop. She felt alone like when Sasuke had left. "Tsunade-sama may I go home now?" Sakura asked not looking at Tsunade. "Sakura? What happened?" Tsunade asked as her apprentice came inside. "Well just the usual, Naruto barging in. getting emotional as always. I believe he will be himself again but just more annoying. Goodnight Tsunade-sama." She said before leaving.

"Something bad must have happened." Tsunade sighed as she got up and stared at her apprentice running in the rain with tears. "It's Sasuke all over again." She said before getting a book and reading it. A knock came from the door before someone barged in. "Tsunade-sama where's Hinata?!" Kiba shouted as Shino and team 10 came in. Tsunade glared at the chunins but they stared at her head on. "I do not know and no one will know unless you let me think of what to do. Now team 10 I told Shizune to bring you because you'll help me find a plan on what to do. Now if you will excuse us Inuzuka, you and Aburame will have to wait till tomorrow to find out what happened." Tsunade said pointing to the door.

"Im afraid that is unacceptable. Hinata is our team mate and we have the right to know what happened to her." Shino stated. Tsunade sighed as memories came back about the time that Sasuke left. "I don't want to repeat myself. Now unless you have a plan you must leave." The boys stared at her before leaving. "Now Shikamaru I hope you can come up with a plan on how to get Hinata back." Tsunade asked sitting down at once.

"I need information as to what happened it's the only way." He said mumbling a troublesome. "And Tsunade-sama we need to at least talk to the last person she was with. We need to know the reasons of why she had left in the first place and what her goals are." Ino said with Tsunade starring in disbelief. "Wow. Well…we don't really know anything other than she talked to Neji before leaving but he refused to say anything." Tsunade stated. "Then we must go at once to the Hyuuga's house to investigate. We might as well get an Inuzuka to bring a dog to sniff for clues." Shocking Tsunade for the second time. 'Well it seems her hanging out with Shikamaru is paying off.' "We should also get an Aburame to leave bugs to get information." Chouji added.

"Well my team has said what we need. Now with your permission we will go to the compound and find whatever information we can get. We'll report back with a plan as well." Shikamaru said while his team headed out.

**NARUTO'S HOUSE-**

'Why? Why Hinata? I had finally realized something so important and I wanted you to be the first to know about it. Why did you have to leave?' Naruto said in his head as he felt tears come out. He thought that he would never cry again but he was crying now. But unlike before when it was from loneliness, this time it was for heartache. "I finally found out how I really felt for you. How I had felt myself want to prove myself in your eyes. And when I finally come back from training some more years I return and find out that you're gone. I wanted to tell you that…im in love with you." He said and fell asleep dreaming the horrible nightmares like always but this time they mostly had Hinata in them.

**OUTSIDE HIS DOOR-**

Sakura lay behind the door tears coming out of her eyes wide from shock. She got up and left quivering. She never before had felt as hurt as of now. She never realized that one day Naruto would have stopped chasing her. But she never thought it would have been so soon. She had lost someone special to her. Someone who helped her get through her first heartbreak. But would he help now? How special was he? She knew the answer. He was very special. He was one of a kind. No one was like him. No one cheered her up like he did. He was the only part in her life that kept her going on. She wanted to be as strong as him so she wouldn't feel useless. She then also realized, much like Hinata, she was a very crucial part of her life. Without him she held no hope or reason to keep one trying. She figured out how Hinata must have felt. But worse she felt pity for herself.

Hinata had eyes for Naruto way before she did, but she had so selfishly kept him all to herself not realizing the hurtful expression Hinata held on her face when she witnessed an intimate moment between them. She never could confess knowing their strong friendship would break and be awkward. She staggered to her bed and laid down, not mining to take her wet clothes off. She shivered under her bed sheet and got up. She could not sleep so, she rather drown her sadness with sake. She grabbed a bottle and put it on her night stand. She knew the big hangover she would get, but she wanted to stay in bed.

* * *

**its so damn short! i hate myself(not really) well i have problems with my friends, friends are smocking weed, drinking, and im in the middle of the crisis. life really sucks sometimes. well heres a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

_**next chapter:**_

**_"now i'll let you battle with one of my most powerful experiments. this is a matter of life and death. you will need to rely on your chakra nature alone. now begin." kabuto said with a smirk on his face as hinata shivered from the figure in frontof her. its monstrous size casting a shadow all around as it stood on the water with much balance. hinata had her eyes wide with shock as the monster lifted a fist and slamed the water causing waves to splash hinata on her face._**


	4. Honestly, Uchiha's Are a Bunch

**How many times do I have to say sorry to my readers. Just say it and I will. My reasons for not updating are on my profile and many other ones too. Well this is the forth chapter I hope you enjoy it and I wont update till I get 10 reviews.**

**Pages:10**

**Words: 4,560 on Microsoft Office Word  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I do not own Narutox1,000.**

* * *

**Ebony & Ivory**

**Chapter 4: Honestly, Uchiha's Are a Bunch of Assholes**

**IN THE SOUND-**

"Hinata-sama…would you like to take a bath?" the twenty five year old maid asked. Hinata stared impassively at her before nodding and disheveling her clothes. She was brought to a dark room illuminated only by dimly lit candles. She looked at the girl next to her as she prepared the bath. She seemed ghastly pale as the candles shone on her face. She seemed hurt and depressed.

"Is something the matter?" Hinata asked tilting her head. The girl jumped in fright at the sound of Hinata's voice. She flushed red and shook her head. "What's your name?"

"A-Aimi Yuzuki, Hinata-sama." She said not meeting Hinata's eyes. Hinata nodded her head and sank into the tub filling her with relaxation as she smelled the jasmine scent from the soap she was being scrubbed with. Aimi took her time being careful not to anger the newcomer. Hinata felt her eyes open sharply as she felt herself become illuminated by a sort of power that burned to her inner coils. She yelped as she felt herself heave with pain. "Are you alright Hinata-sama!?"

Hinata felt her eyes glaze at her reflection from Aimi's frightened hazel eyes. She felt her shoulder throb with pain as it glowed illuminating the room completely with blinding bright lavender light. She screamed as she felt dark chakra make its way through out her body. She felt something crawl through out her body.

_"Its beginning love," the bittersweet voice said. "This pain will not match to what your father will feel."_

"Ugh!!!!!" Hinata gasped as she felt herself drown from immense pain. She toppled over to the edge of the bath, and held grip on Aimi's arm. "Please don't leave me here alone." She said tears falling out her eyes; she sobbed as the smaller female helped her out of the bath and onto the bed. She stared at her eyes as the pain made her feel like puking and slowly lost grip as she felt her eyes droop with every breathe she took. She felt her heart pound faster as the dark chakra made its way toward her heart.

"Gomen Hinata-sama, but Kabuto-sama said you must die before being able to use this power." Aimi's voice softly whispered. "But you will be revived in two days. You will wake and be able to use this new chakra." Hinata's eyes closed as Aimi stared blankly at the girl before her, then stood and walked towards the door taking a last glimpse of the girl's body.

**WITH SASUKE-**

Sasuke felt himself sigh as he looked at the ceiling of the room he had rented. He had gone to all of Orochimaru's hide outs and had found nothing in particular but dead bodies that were slowly decaying. He stared at the fan as it swirled around. He was forgetting something important that would have told him where the chemicals were.

"Excuse me Souta-san your meal is ready." The room keeper said knocking on Sasuke's door. Sasuke looked at the door and changed back to the henge he had made. He opened the door and nodded his head at the old man with a bowl filled with Tonkatsu donburi. He thanked the man closed the door behind him.

"What am I forgetting?"He asked himself. "Where did I not check?" he rid himself to remember all the hideouts they had traveled to. He had gone through out all of the sound avoiding large cities. He remembered another hideout; probably one of the smallest from the others, It had been rarely used by them.

"I'll travel there after I eat a bit. The smell of those dead bodies ruined my appetite." He said before smirking. He ate his meal and got his katana out; he looked at the shining steel. "First to get rid of the nuisance." He made hands signs and made a Genjutsu that would frighten the old man to death. He heard the scream of the old man till he fell on the cold floor with a 'thump'. He smirked and opened the door and disappeared instantly into the forest. It wasn't that far if he traveled two nights without sleep. It was so close he could almost see it.

**IN THE SOUND-**

It had been two days since Hinata had "died". Her skin turned from a creamy pale to a ghastly white. She had dark circles around her eyes and held a frown on her face. Her indigo hair had turned to a jet black, and was fanned around her. Her body felt heavy and her breaths were weak, she couldn't contain the pain throughout her body. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't follow her orders. She had tried to move her fingers to at least know she was still alive in a sort of way. But her muscles weren't responding.

"Ohayo Hinata-sama, I'm sure you'll be able to move in a few hours or so" Aimi said. 'Its morning? It feels like I've only just woken up a few hours.' Hinata thought.

"It's been two days hasn't it Aimi?"

"Hai Kabuto-sama, she should be waking up shouldn't she?"

"If the experiments' gone right then I'm sure she'll be able to move in a few more minutes."

"In a few minutes? I thought in a few hours. That means I should prepare her for her battle." Aimi said before she scurried out the room towards the hall.

Hinata heard the faint footsteps from Kabuto come from the doorway towards her bed. She felt herself tense and almost gasped, she could feel her muscles start to do their job and felt her eyes open wide and for minutes she was blinded by a white light.

"It seems you have awoken Hinata…I'm glad the experiment went right for its first test." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Experiment…?" Hinata's voice was strained from the lack of using it since she had gotten bitten.

"Yes…it was something new I had conjured. It made the process of dying and reawakening quicker…in a way."

"How so?"

"Well, Orochimaru's Juin Jutsu did take only a few hours but it was more pain and you gained the dark chakra's full power slowly. At this moment you could turn into the second curse mark stage." He glanced at Hinata as she looked at him with dead eyes. "But I would advise you to let the chakra travel throughout your whole body for now."

"For now?"

"Yes, now you didn't forget the match you were to fight did you?" Hinata stared blankly and glanced at the door when Aimi had touched the door handle.

"Oh, Hinata-sama you've awaken. Well come now, I've prepared your food. Please follow me; would you like help getting up?" Aimi asked curiously.

Hinata slowly sat up and winced at her sore muscles. She felt like if she had trained for weeks nonstop. She slid her legs out from under the blankets, and noticed she was dressed in a beautiful silk kimono with a dark blue dragon pattern on the baby blue material. She tilted a brow in confusion and Kabuto smirked.

"The best clothes for my best fighter," Hinata felt giddy at the compliment and would have smiled if she could have control her face to contorting into a scowl, while Kabuto smirked at her response. "Your body won't hold any happiness Hinata…when you want to smile you'll do the opposite. I won't allow my best fighter to have an emotion as useless as happiness." Hinata nodded before standing up and feeling the blood flow through her veins. She followed Aimi into a vast room with a stove, a sink, and a table.

"Please sit Hinata-sa – "

"Don't call me Hinata-sama…just call me Hinata."

"May I call you Hinata-san?"

"Yes,"

"Well I don't know if you remember Hinata-san but I'm Aimi…I'll be your maid." Hinata scoffed and would have growled if it wasn't for the crestfallen expression on the girl.

"I don't need a maid. It makes me feel lazy."

"Oh no, I'll just help you with your necessities."

"Very well then…"

"Excuse me for asking Hinata-san but why don't you like maids?"

"I…don't want to talk about it."

"Oh okay…here's some ochazuke Hinata-san." Aimi put a black bowl in front of her as Hinata stared at the dish. She grabbed a pair of chop sticks and eyed the bowl curiously. She smelled the food and found no weird stench. It seemed safe. She took a nibble on the salmon and felt her eyes widen in shock.

"Aimi this is…amazing…I've never tasted anything as good as this!" Hinata exclaimed her face not moving from a frown. She missed the tingling feeling of smiling and happiness.

"Thank you Hinata-san," Aimi said grinning from ear to ear.

"This is the best food I have ever tasted." Hinata said feeling her face twitch. She ignored the twitch and continued to eat the salmon and rice that had the tingling taste of hot tea. She finished the meal quickly and washed her bowl.

"Follow me to your room. Kabuto-sama asked me to give you your clothes." Hinata nodded in response and followed Aimi towards the now familiar hall. They opened the door and Hinata felt relieved that Kabuto had left. On the bed was a white kimono shirt with a black ribbon to keep it from opening. There were black shorts that went to mid thigh, and black boots. Hinata cocked an eyebrow and a faint blush adorned her face. She discarded her clothes and put her new clothes on.

"It's a bit too showy don't you think?" Hinata asked eyeing the new outfit.

"I think it looks great on you." Aimi said blushing at how the outfit adorned her. The outfit was absolutely stunning. She saw Hinata starring at the huge gap that showed the valley of her mounds; Aimi blushed but giggled, as the young girl fiddled with the shirt. "If you want I'll get a fishnet shirt for you."

"Um, maybe a black shirt would be better." Hinata suggested blushing slightly.

"It would look better with a shirt." Aimi said picking up the blue kimono on the floor.

"I'm a bit messy, I've never really liked kimonos, to hot." Hinata said fanning herself with her hand getting Aimi to giggle.

"How do you feel Hinata-san?"

"I feel…weird…I feel powerful and confident. Who would have thought that all I needed was some dark chakra to finally feel confident." Hinata said scoffing.

"Would you like to wait a few more minutes or do you want me to tell Kabuto-sama that you're ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"For your match."

"Oh, you can go tell him." Hinata said wondering why she was having trouble remembering things. Aimi bowed and left Hinata by herself. Hinata sighed and felt a familiar warmth engulf her.

"So how do you really feel hime?" the voice asked.

"I feel regretful in a way, I'm also…scared. What if I die today? I feel like if something is going to happen. Like a premonition…it feels weird. My body feels foreign."

"It might just be a sign that your body is now at its most powerful."

"Maybe, I wish I knew what was really wrong with me."

"I believe you'll feel better later hime."

"I sure hope so." Hinata said starring at the ceiling.

"Hinata-san, Kabuto-sama said to follow me to the battlefield." Aimi said popping her head inside the room. Hinata stood up and was stopped when Aimi thrust a black spaghetti top at her. Hinata muttered thanks before putting the top under her shirt.

"It looks much better now." Aimi Said. Hinata nodded in agreement and followed Aimi out towards another hallway. She squinted her eyes when the sun's rays hit her now sensitive eyes. How long had she not seen sunlight? They walked towards a clearing with a large lake; she saw Kabuto standing near the lake starring off at the distance.

"Hinata this will be your first challenge of joining the sound and becoming my apprentice." Kabuto said with a smug look on his face.

Hinata walked towards him and asked where she should position herself. He pointed to the middle of the lake and Hinata nodded. She sent chakra to the soles of her feet and steadily made her way to the middle. She felt a jolt and positioned herself in the Hyuuga stance, a large wave sent Hinata further down the lake away from the spectators and she gasped at the sight of what caused the wave. In front of her was a monster made of the limbs of dead ninjas. Its chakra was made of those ninjas as they stared back at her. She stepped back a bit and felt her face pale. The smell made her want to gag and the sight was so horrifying; all those dead people starring back at her as the monster roared. Her heartbeat quickened as it started to make its way towards her running and some limbs falling apart. It was like a ball of uncooked meat running towards her.

She was paralyzed and felt the monster hit her hard sending her into the water. She felt her breathe start to escape and felt her eyes start to black out. She heard the shouts from a voice telling her to wake and to stay alive but she couldn't respond. She started to slowly remember her nightmares of her father and nearly reached the bottom when a light surrounded her body.

"What happened to her Kabuto-sama?" Aimi asked. They had been starring at the lake for two minutes and Hinata still hadn't come up.

"I don't know. I guess I was wrong to make her my apprentice. What a shame to lose a Hyuuga like this." he said turning to leave when Aimi gasped in shock he peered back and felt his eyes widen at the sight of the Uchiha avenger. Sasuke glared at Kabuto and sneered at Aimi; she cowered behind Kabuto and slowly hoped that the Hyuuga would come up to at least distract the young Uchiha.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun…it's been so long since you left. Tell me have you killed your brother yet?" Kabuto asked amused.

"It turns out that I needed to get something from this lair." Sasuke said activating his sharingan.

"Oh well I think I know where it might be, but I'm not going to give it to you." Kabuto said smirking as the Uchiha snapped and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not here to play hide and seek. I want you to give it to me now." Sasuke said glaring daggers at Kabuto. Kabuto's smirk grew and Sasuke growled.

"I want to make a deal with you Sasuke-kun."

"And what would the deal consist of?" Sasuke asked glaring with as much animosity he could muster. Aimi shuddered as the young Uchiha spoke; never had she met a man with such hostility that rivaled Orochimaru's, though Orochimaru would be merciful…on rare occasions.

"Oh it's pretty simple really; I need you to train my new student."

"Who would want to be a student for some lackey?"

"Oh, let's not use insults please. I'm not a lackey anymore, I'm a leader actually. I'm more powerful now…I could beat any Hokage now, even an Akatsuki member." Kabuto said sneering at Sasuke.

"Oh really, well let's see your student. Don't tell me it's that monster?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto cackled and Aimi cringed in fear.

"Of course not, that's one of my experiments." Kabuto said smirking.

"Hn."

"My student is the one fighting it."

"I didn't see anyone fighting."

"Well if you'd just turn around you'd see her potential."

"Her?"

"Yes, you might recognize her." Kabuto said grinning evilly. Sasuke gave one last glance before turning around and seeing the lake illuminated by a figure with a white glow. He stared in awe, though he wouldn't show it. The figure had somehow slowly merged from the bottom and made its way to the surface. The light dimmed a bit enough to see a girl with indigo hair dressed in a white kimono shirt and black shorts. He didn't recognize her; he had never seen her before in his life…not even in Konoha.

"Meet my student, Hinata." Kabuto said grinning again.

Sasuke felt a tingle of remembrance. It was faint but he still knew it was there. The name sounded familiar, but he just didn't remember her.

"She's from Konoha." Sasuke could very well see that. No other women then Konoha's women had such soft fragile figures but held powers unlike others…others weren't a supple or as interesting as this one. Her dark indigo locks and pearl-white eyes gave her an exotic look, and her body complimented the term. Her face seemed babyish but she sent an aura of destruction. He was captivated to say the least. He glared at her for her astounding self; no one got his attention, not even his teammates and somehow Sasuke was curious to what powers this girl had, and what reason she had to come to the sound. He would have gasped if he was someone else when her eyes were surrounded by veins.

"As you can see she has a Kekkei Genkai…the Byakugan." That meant she was a Hyuuga…could she be a branch member? Maybe she was seeking revenge from the main branch. "She was the Hyuuga heiress too." Okay so much for that idea.

"Hn. She's just like every other girl, I don't see what's so important about her." Sasuke said growing in rage from starring at her as she started to use Jyuuken on the monster.

"Oh that's where you're wrong Sasuke-kun, she has a hidden power…awaken and it could be more powerful then you think."

"I don't see why you need my help."

"Oh I need her to learn from a previous curse marked person. She can transfer to the second stage when she wants but the power could consume her body. You know how to use it best…that's what you could do for me. What I could do was make the chemicals once again, since Orochimaru destroyed them before." Sasuke grimaced and pondered. It would be unhealthy to stay with someone who attracted him, in the sense of power. But he needed his teams help, he could do with fighting but in case of an ambush he might get badly hurt. And he had promised to bring them back those important chemicals for their lives. If he would get distracted by her, he would kill them all and leave with whatever he could find, probably snatch a scientist to make the chemicals.

"I'll do it…for my team's sake." Sasuke said glaring at the white haired man. He responded with a smirk and glanced at the fighting girl. She was having trouble staying focused with the blurriness of the immense chakra around her. It was distracting since she also felt a large amount of dark chakra next to the lake. She felt hit after hit of the monster as she jumped away from it. Its fist made of meat pounding on the water causing a giant wave to come towards her as she jumped to dodge and got kicked into the water. Why was she fighting again? 'Oh wait now I remember. ' she said in her head before swimming farther down for a surprise attack.

"What's the point of hiding in the water? Won't it come after her?"

"Oh I don't know really this was just to see her type of nature chakra."

"Aren't all Hyuuga's wind?"

"Yes well we might have a Hyuuga with a different chakra."

Hinata made hand seals quickly sensing the creature stirring and scanning around to sense her. 'Suiryuudan no Jutsu'. A giant dragon made of water shot through and hit the meat made monster cutting its flesh made arm. It screamed in agony as arms hands and legs were torn apart. Aimi gagged and closed her eyes. Hinata swam after the dragon to the top her curse mark slithering its way towards her face and throughout her body.

The black markings, like petals flashed, a blue color then returned to black as she smirked at the damage. The monster stopped its shouting and started to regenerate, or collect, its missing flesh putting them back in place to form the arm again. Hinata growled and made more hand signs. "Mizurappa!" she shouted after making more hand seals, expelling a large jet of fire cutting the monsters bottom half. And as it did with its arm, its missing leg was back. She groaned as she quickly tried to think of what to do. "For every failure, there's an alternative course of action. You just have to find it. When you come to a roadblock, take a detour." She groaned at Neji's words of advice, reminding her of his old nickname for her (a/n: Hurray for Neji's extreme large quote memorization.). She tried to remember every Jutsu and attack she knew. She was missing something. She quickly remembered and started to formulate her plan.

It was an old Hyuuga technique only main branch were supposed to know. Neji had taught her secretly as well as fought against hers. He complimented on the power it held. She waited till the monster was only 5 meters away from her, she quickly started her seals and started to extend her chakra from her body, then thrust her palm towards the monsters direction making it fall back into the lake(a/n: Hakke Kuushou or Eight Divination Signs Air Palm). She knew taijutsu would be foolish to use on a monster about 10 times bigger then you. She felt its chakra come towards her direction and braced herself for a hit.

It never came. She glanced around and noticed another person next to Kabuto, a male in fact. Before she could decipher who it could be, the monster had hit her and sent her flying back. She growled as she stood up. This was too frustrating and she wanted it to end. She waited as the monster made its way towards her and made more hands seals, her chakra level decreasing close to even losing all of it. She groaned in pain as she felt her body transform. She looked at the petal markings joining together and making her skin turn a dark gray. Her hair turning longer then it was curling up a bit.

She felt chakra gather on her forehead, and knew that this must've been the curse marks second stage. Her chakra turned into a dark royal purple and smirked as she closed up to the monster, sending chakra to her fist spinning to avoid getting attacked and to strike. Two spectral lion heads appeared around her fist as she hit the monster with full force making its whole body explode (a/n: Juuho Soushiken or Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist). And just to make sure it wouldn't regenerate she made her hand seals to perform her old Jutsu. "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou." She said as the pieces of body parts fell from the sky. She made a barrier and disintegrated the pieces of flesh. She smirked at her performance and fell on the surface of the water then fainted from weariness.

Hinata awoke and coughed out water her eyes burned from the sun's rays and glance around at the group of faces around her. One Aimi's which held shock and awe, the other Kabuto's which looked smug, then the third face she couldn't figure out whose it was. It may have sounded stupid to try to figure out who a stranger was, but she knew his face seemed familiar.

"Well done Hinata-chan you defeated the monster and showed me what your chakra nature is. Now you should rest a bit. Let me first introduce our new, old actually, guest. He'll help you train till you are able to match to his standard. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, you may remember him from Konoha." Kabuto 's eyes opened wide as she quickly stood up. The Uchiha glared at her as her mouth opened.

"Try to learn quickly Hyuuga. Your match was the worst I have ever seen. It was worse than when Ino and Sakura fought in the chunins exams." Sasuke said icily glaring daggers at her. She stood there with her eyes still wide. A single word was muttered from her lips. "Naruto-kun…" Sasuke glared harder at her his Sharingan activated and spinning threateningly. She grabbed her and pulled her face close to his. "Don't ever say his name. You're going to follow my directions and you won't show any defiance at all. I'll see to it to make your life a living hell." Hinata glared back at him her Byakugan activating lightly but still showing the icy white eyes fierce and challenging.

"My life's already a living hell. Don't come here telling me what to do Uchiha." She spat bringing her face closer to his. He jerked her arm causing to falter in her step and fall on his chest gasping. He grabbed her other shoulder and tightened his grip on her.

"Don't try to start a fight with me, because I won't go easy on a spoiled little princess." He retorted pushing her to her bum. He deactivated his Sharingan and glared one last time with his obsidian orbs meeting her opal ones. They felt a jolt of hatred course through their bodies. He started to stalk off into the lair.

"Well that was fascinating." Kabuto said with a grin on his face. He started to follow the brooding Uchiha and left both girls out.

"So…Hinata-san what do you think of Uchiha-sama?"Aimi asked starring at the entrance of the lair.

"…honestly, Uchiha's are a bunch of assholes from my perspective. Just meeting this guy made me want to gag my lunch." Hinata answered crossing her arms glaring at the ground.

"I don't think that they are all bad. Maybe Uchiha-sama is just in a bad mood."

"All the Uchiha's are dead now; besides Uchiha was always moody. I never even talked to him, and I could feel his hatred on the world emanate throughout the whole village. He was always a jackass." Hinata said standing up.

"Well now he's your new teacher till you surpass him."

"Ugh don't remind me." Hinata said making a gagging sound as she walked with Aimi towards the lair.

"But you have to admit he is very handsome."

"Handsome? Please Aimi he's nothing compared to the other guys in Konoha. They actually had good personalities. Uchiha just has looks, while the others had hope and happiness in their eyes. Uchiha was always dark and gloomy. I remember how all the girls would fight to have a seat next to him in class. It got pretty rowdy."

"Wow, I never thought that females would fight to have a seat next to a man."

"Well you can actually imagine how one would try to get the set then she would be pushed away then the others would come and make a riot. It was pretty comical."

"It sounds nice…Konoha."

"Yeah it was."

"Then what made you decide to come here?"

"That's a reason I can't say. It's very personal."

"Gomen Hinata-san."

"Hn. Let's go get some food I'm hungry again." Aimi giggled as Hinata

* * *

**Please review!!!! I need you to review to give me inspiration to write!!!!!**

**Justu's and food were googled.**


	5. Apologies, Story Being Rewritten

Sorry I haven't been updating for so long but I have decided to finally come back. Since I've matured more from the first time I started writing my stories, I have decided to rewrite all my stories to at least be somewhat proud of what I've written. Some things will change or maybe a lot of things, but I think that so you don't get confused, you read the rewritten earlier chapters over when I finish them. Thanks for your support!


End file.
